


What to Get the Man that has Everything

by theweird1



Series: This World Inverted [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Magnus' magic, Valentine's Day, cute boyfriends, mention of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: Valentines Day is coming and Magnus is worrying himself sick over what to get the man that has everything?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: This World Inverted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163606
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Valentine's Day 2021





	What to Get the Man that has Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hunter Moon Valentine's Day vs. Halloween February Server Event.  
> Inspired by  
>   
> Made by the lovely [EmberRayneStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/works)

Magnus tapped at his table as he waited for his next client. Valentine’s Day was coming up, his first Valentines, in a long while, that he would have a partner to spend it with. The problem was, just like Christmas, what do you get the man that has everything?

Alec had the suits, the car, the lifestyle. He didn’t need anything really. Especially something trivial that Magnus might get. While Magnus had lived for over 400 years and accrued a large sum of money, he lived simply. His first couple hundred years he had been a partier, but that was then. He had grown since the 1800s. He didn’t need the fanciest suits or the most glamorous, well anything. He had Alec, Chairman, and his clients. 

A knock on the door alerted him to his customer. While he didn’t use his magic much he still tapped into it for his job. Really it was simple to read what people wanted to hear and then just give it to them. Being vague was helpful and it added to the mystery. However, as of late he had been experimenting with his magic. 

Since the Clary from the other dimension came into his life and sparked his memory he wanted to get in touch with his warlock side. Living as a mundane for so long had almost completely wiped his magic out. 

He had started out slow. Moving things about his loft from time to time. Then conjuring things from places that he liked to frequent. He would leave money in the place and a hefty tip. Mostly he redecorated his loft. He had lived in this loft for the past sixteen years. It was one of the few homes he had and cycled through over the years. Before now the last time he was in New York had been the 1920’s. That had been a hard time for a lot of folks. 

_George_

The name came unbridled to his mind as his client explained what she was hoping he could help her with. George had been a returned service man from WWI. He had fought wars and seen things that no man should ever see. Somehow they had found each other in a little speakeasy in the Bronx, but same sex relationships were forbidden and illegal back then. While they had been happy for a short time it soon turned into a nightmare. 

Magnus turned his mind back to his work and pulled out the cards. It was not until the woman had left that he let his mind go back. George had been the one to break them up. He had wanted to be “normal”. Being with Magnus, living in the shadows was not normal. He had found some dame and got married. Magnus couldn’t remember if George had had one or two kids, but after five years of living normally, he put a bullet between his eyes.

Now Magnus had a chance with a man that was not embarrassed to be in public with him or to even hold hands. Yes, it was the 21st century, but even New York still had their challenges when it came to the LGBTQ+ community. Still he didn’t have to worry that his boyfriend would leave him for a woman because Alec had pursued him. Had talked to him, had called him, and had asked him out. Now only three months into this relationship Magnus felt more at home than he had with any other relationship, with either gender. 

Circling back around he wondered what to get Alec. Magnus was a simple man so would Alec really be wanting anything extravagant from him?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Alec got off the phone with one of the top restaurants in Manhattan. He was making sure that his dinner reservation for Sunday was flexible. He probably should have asked Magnus if he wanted to go out. The hazel eyed man was so used to just jumping first and asking questions later. Magnus was not like any of his past boyfriends, not that there had been that many. Lovers and flings he had a dime a dozen, but boyfriends he had only ever had a few. A few people that sparked his interest and made him want to stop and slow down.

Then came that fateful night at the Institute. Magnus trying to get into a party he was not invited to. The Asian man had looked stunning in his older suit and slicked back hair. He was like a fish out of water that Alec just had to scoop up and take home. It had been the first of many nights for them. Three months had gone by in a blink of an eye and Alec was nowhere near tired. Was he ready to settle down? He was only in his mid 20s and thought he would mostly be a bachelor for a few more years. Then a honeyed eyed man had appeared in his life.

Maybe it was too much too fast...maybe he should slow down but he didn’t want to. He was ready to go full steam ahead.

His phone rang and he smiled. _Magnus._

“Hello, darling.” He could practically see the faint flush over Magnus’ beautiful tan skin. 

“Hello, Alexander. Working treating you well?”

“Yes, but not as well as you treat me.” He heard a high pitched sound from the man and the sound of the phone dropping before he got back on. 

“Um...I was calling to see...if you had anything planned for this coming Sunday.” They had not really talked about it and that was mostly Alec’s fault. Everyone and their dogs wanted a Valentine’s Day party that only he could give them. Alec had finally capped it at four parties. Anymore and he would not be able to spend the special day with the love of his life.

“Hmm...I had been thinking about it. You see there is this drop dead gorgeous man that I can’t get out of my mind.” Magnus laughed nervously. Really, had no one ever shown this man how special he was? That was a shame. “I was thinking dinner at a night restaurant and dessert at your place.” While Alec’s apartment was much larger, Magnus’ had more of a homey feeling to it. 

“Oh...uh...” Magnus had something planned. 

“Or I could leave the planning up to you.” He smiled. “I should relinquish my hold on that.”

“You don’t have to, if you already-”

“I give you all rights to plan our date. Anything you want.”

“You really are an amazing guy.” Alec chuckled at the words. 

“I hope after our date I will get a grander title then just an amazing guy.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Magnus was not panicking. Not yet at least. After racking his brain on what to give Alec he decided on the most valuable gift he had, his magic. Now, he was not sure if he wanted to show the man his magic just yet, that might risk everything, but if he made his balcony a romantic wonderland with the help of his magic, that could work.

He stepped back from the trees he had caused to grow out of the floor. Little fairy lights swayed in the light breeze. There were both normal and heart shaped bulbs. Between the two trees was a patch of grass, again grown from the floor. If he played it right he could explain it as extreme decor. Then again a party planner like Alec might want to know where he had gotten them from. Over the grass was a red and white checkered picnic blanket. The food had already been laid down with a bottle of cabernet chilling in a bucket of ice. Maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself, but he hoped to end the night under the stars with Alec on top of him.

A faint blush crossed his face. Public sex was always risky and no way he wanted to do this in some park. Bending down he adjusted the pillows and the canopy. Maybe this was too feminine. Magnus had always been on the feminine side of masculinity, he just didn’t show it to the outside world. Only those close to him knew. Would Alec like it? Or would he think it was silly. He would probably think it was silly. Magnus should have let Alec take them out to dinner like a normal couple.

God he hated the word normal. It had stolen one of his loves and threatened to steal his magic. 

“Magnus!” Alec was here. After about two weeks they had exchanged keys. It was like everything was going at supersonic speed. They slept in the same bed on their first date, no sex, but that didn’t wait much longer. They were always together, mostly at Magnus’ home. With Alec here it felt like home.

Rushing inside he closed the balcony doors and made sure the curtains were drawn. He wanted the man to take it all in at once. Walking to the front room he saw Alec leaving a bag at the door. Magnus really needed to clean his closet out for Alec. Bringing clothes back and forth was getting old. 

“Hey.” Walked up to his boyfriend and put his arms around him. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” They both smiled so big and bright that would probably blind anyone else. 

“Hey. You look beautiful.” The dark haired back leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. What should have been a short kiss lasted for several seconds. Magnus was beginning to doubt his plans. Maybe they should just skip to the bedroom.

“I have a surprise for you.” He said when Alec finally let his lips go. 

“Really? Um...I kind of do too.” Now Alec was the one flushed in pink as he bent down to open his bag. From inside he pulled out a nicely wrapped box with a red bow. “Uh...we haven’t really talked about it. I saw one time when I was over and just thought...maybe you would like more.” Alec was speaking quickly. Was he nervous?

Magnus took the box, slid the silk ribbon off and then opened it. Inside, on light pink tissue paper was a light pink lace teddy. Now it was Magnus’ turn to blush. No, they had not talked about this. He had a small collection of panties and a couple baby doll outfits, but he never wore them around anyone. They were just for him. Not everyone was into cross dressing, especially someone as unapologetically gay as Alec Lightwood. But it seemed he had underestimated his boyfriend.

“I mean if you don’t like it I can take it back-” Magnus pressed a finger to the man’s lips. Yes he was blushing and a little bit embarrassed, but that was only half of the reason for the flush. Alec wanted to see him in something sexy. 

“Go sit on the couch and I will change. Don’t look out on the balcony. Not yet.” With that Magnus turned and walked to his bedroom. His heart was racing as he pulled the teddy out. It was beautiful and looked expensive. He didn’t see a tag on it, Alec must have removed that. As he sat it down to take off his clothes he spied the label and eyes bugged out. THIS WAS VERSACE! Alec Lightwood, the man of a 1,001 designer suits had bought his boyfriend of three months Versace underwear. Damn. He looked at the innocuous lingerie for a long moment. If he put it on he would ruin it. Then again...Alec wanted to see him in it. He wondered if Alec had gone into the store and picked it out himself.

After he disrobed he slid the teddy on. The lace and silk felt like butter across his skin. When he finally got it up he noticed something that really made him blush. This teddy was crotchless. Oh hell. There were places for the legs but where the underwear should have fit him like a bodysuit there was nothing. His cock gave a twitch. It had already been half hard since he opened the box. Alec was going to kill him. But it would be such a sweet death.

When he had put his clothes back on he finally made his way out to where his boyfriend was waiting. When he heard the door open Alec stood up and swiveled around. The raven haired man could see his boyfriend was just a little disappointed that he was not wearing the lingerie.

“Iiif I only wore it then we would never get to my surprise.” As confident as he tried to come off his voice betrayed him. Magnus had only ever worn female undergarments at home, all by himself. It was a little act he did on the weekends to relax, but now he was standing in a crotchless bodysuit that his very gay boyfriend had gotten him. What did he do to deserve this?

“Yeah...sorry.” Alec scratched his hair, nervously looking around.

“I like it, but you will have to wait for desert.” That perked Alec up and set them back on the normal path. Confident Alec and timid, shy Magnus. “Now I want you to close your eyes and follow me.” Magnus walked over and took Alec’s hands. He had never gone commando, at least not in a long time. The rough texture of his trousers blushed against his bare cock. If Alec only knew what he was doing to Magnus. “Close them.”

Once Alec closed them Magnus slowly led him out to the balcony. Inch by inch he guided him out onto the wonderland he had created for them. “Okay, you can open your eyes.” Magnus moved to the side but still held onto the other’s hand. When Alec opened his eyes Magnus sure see surprise, wonder, and then amazement. 

“This is beautiful. How did you do this?” Magnus anticipated his boyfriend would ask so he just answered with a simple, “I have my ways.” Alec walked over to the blanket where the food was spread out. “You did this all for me?”

“Yeah...” Magnus nervously chuckled. “What do you get the guy that had everything? Do you like it?” Alec smiled and leaned in answer yes against his lips before they met. Magnus wrapped his arms around the taller man and held on for the passion filled kiss the other gave him. He had done the right thing. This was not too much or too girly for Alec.

After the kiss they sat down on the blanket and pulled off their shoes. It was a little chilly outside in February in New York City, but Magnus had taken care of that too. His small bonfire sat to the left of them, the fire blazing and a spell that warmed the air helped. 

“This is so wonderful, Magnus. I love my gift.” Magnus smiled as he reached to pull the first plate to them. Now he had thought of all the dinners they had had up to his point. He could have fixed or magicked their first date meal from that wonderful restaurant. Or maybe had carnival food from when they went to Coney Island. In the end he decided with more classic Valentines day and picnic faire. Chocolate covered strawberries, small little petite sandwiches, and Alec’s favorite guilty pleasure, hot cheetos. Alec laughed when Magnus pulled the bag out. “You are perfect, Magnus.” 

“I would say the same about you.” They slowly ate, sipping the wine, and snuggling close. They didn’t really talk just reveled in each other’s company. They shared strawberries and chocolate covered kisses. Somewhere between the wine and strawberries they found themselves moving the food to lay down beside each other. 

Alec’s hand grazed Magnus’ side and hazel eyes looking into his. “Can I...can I see it?” He asked, back to being shy. Magnus nodded. Sure hands reached under his shirt, pulling it loose from his trousers, but Alec didn’t go to unbutton or even pull at the shirt. He just slipped his hand underneath. 

There were twin moans at the touch. Magnus was feeling warmth through the lace and Alec was feeling the silk and satin molded to his boyfriend’s body. Alec had many kinks, but crossdressing had never been one of them. He preferred to be more of a man’s man, but that didn’t stop him from dreaming about his boyfriend in lace. It just seemed right. They probably should have talked, but again he was jumping head first.

“I never thought...I would love women’s clothes at all.” Alec started. “All too girly for me...but I realized I might not want to wear it...but seeing it on my partner...I might like that.” Slowly he started to undo the top buttons of Magnus’ shirt until it lay open. He took a long look, so long that Magnus was starting to fidget before he reached over and ran a finger over one of Magnus’ nipples. “I was right. I like it on my partner, if they are Magnus Bane.”

Magnus found himself flushing. “Is that why...you got crotchless?” Alec looked puzzled.

“Crotchless?” Dear heaven and earth! Magnus undid his pants and took Alec’s hand. The man’s large hands ran over silk and lace and then...skin. Leaning up Alec pushed the pants down to get a better look. They were crotchless. His cock pressed against his zip, hard. “I didn’t know, but I approve.” Leaning down he kissed his boyfriend slowly. 

The divested themselves of all clothes until only the teddy was left. Still they kissed, hands roaming. Each other. Magnus’ legs wrapped around Alec’s, brushing their hard cocks together.

“Damn...baby you are so fucking hot.” Alec cursed moving down to nip at his neck. Magnus loved attention on his neck and jaw. Little nips and kisses that left small marks behind. 

“Alec...please.” He begged, reaching toward the picnic basket. It tipped over and out rolled bits of food and lube. They had not used condoms since their second time together. They were tested and had a clean bill of health. Just something else they had sped along. 

Alec seemed to notice and pick up the lube. He poured some on his hand prepared to open Magnus up when his boyfriend spoke up. 

“Already….when I was changing.” They shared equally red blushes. Alec still checked and maybe just to tease him farther. Pulling his hand back he poured more lube and rubbed it on himself before lining up. 

One swift move and he was inside the tight heat. Magnus closed his eyes as he felt his glamour flicker. After so many decades of no magic and then rediscovering it he realized that glamour was not as affixed as it used to be.

Alec leaned down kissing Magnus as he slowly rolled his hips. While he was not a virgin, not in centuries, Alec still made each time felt like the first. Maybe it was how he doted on his boyfriend as if Magnus’ pleasure was the only one that mattered. Where had Alexander been all his life?

Thrusts picked up as Magnus’ cries got louder. He tried not to be too loud, but Magnus was very vocal in bed. It was embarrassing but he could not help it.

“Alec...fuck...” He wrapped his legs around the other as Alec’s hands slid over lace on his nipples. 

“That’s it, baby. Beg for me. I love it.” Magnus gasped as his boyfriend picked his already sensitive nipple. Alec was not usually as vocal during sex even when he was on the receiving end. 

“Al…..Alec…..please...” His pleading was not all that great but he couldn’t even think straight. The hazel eyed man’s cock was brushing over his spot each time and the pinching of his nipples was going straight to his cock, trapped between them. Could he come untouched? Maybe. Alec didn’t give him the chance because he was pulling out and flipping Magnus over. 

Being pulled over onto his knees in a crotchless teddy should have man his blush, but he was too far gone. Alec draped himself over his boyfriend pushing back inside. Reaching under he took Magnus’ purple tipped cock into his hand and started thrusting hard and fast. Magnus' eyes rolled back into his head and he could hear fireworks in the background as he came. Only a few more thrusts before Alec was coming too. 

They laid there for a moment, Magnus covered in come and Alec gently kissing his neck as he whispered “I love you.”

“I just wonder one thing.” Alec said later that night when they cleaned up and tucked into Magnus’ large bed. “Where did the fireworks come from?”


End file.
